Crush
by GlitterGlitzSparkleBliss
Summary: Mileena has a crush on Scorpion but does he know? Does he feel the same way for her? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: The Way You Make Me Feel

**Mileena's P.O.V**

I was hiding behind a tree watching him from afar while he was meditating by himself. I was keeping my eye on him trying to make sure that he wouldn't notice me technically spying on him, because I was really sent to kill him by my master. His name is Hanzo Hasashi but to keep him from killing the both of us we'll just call him Grandmaster Scorpion. Like I said before I was sent to kill him because of the orders of my master Shang Tsung. Normally a psycho animal like me would've finished him without any hesitation or mercy like I have before but this time and for the first time...I couldn't. I don't know what it was but there was something about Scorpion that I couldn't help but feel (whatever feelings are). You see when it comes to Scorpion something inside me makes he feel strange. Like whenever I think about him my heart would quicken, whenever I see him my cheeks would be warm and red. Normally I would feel rage, animosity, and hate all the time but this time I didn't there something going inside me that makes me have mercy on him and something that makes me want to get more closer to him. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I'm supposed to be a have rage and madness inside me (that is of course how I am created to be) but I couldn't stop and to tell you the truth, I don't know how to stop this feeling. Damn it! Why couldn't I stop having this feeling? What is wrong with me?

I snapped out of my daydreaming and got ready to assassinate him, I really didn't want to because of this damn feeling that I was having but I had to suck it up and do as I was ordered. Then to my unexpected surprise and my undivided attention I felt a blade slashed on my back and I shrieked in pain and fell to the floor, I've cut opened. I looked up and saw my own arch nemesis Skarlet looking down upon me as she soaked up my blood in her hand making her possibility more stronger than ever. She let out a chuckle as she squatted next to me. "Shang Tsung, knew you couldn't get the job done." She said then she dug her fingernails into my jaws make me bleed even more.

"I guess I have to finish two birds with one stone." She said and dug even more deep into my face, draining the blood from him into her DNA. Next thing I knew I blacked out and heard those familiar three words: "Get over here!"

**Scorpion's P.O.V**

It was a long and hard fight but I finally managed to defeat Skarlet and she fleed away. I turned to look at the poor defenseless woman the she had tortured wanting to help her but to my surprise it wasn't just any poor defenseless woman, it was Mileena herself lying on the grass with her back slashed opened and scars on her face. "What the hell is she doing here?" I thought to myself and I leaned down to carried her to the nearest bank river where I started to take care of her wounded back and face. I'm guessing that Mileena wasn't aware that Skarlet was behind her that time she sliced her back opened. I heard she and Mileena were the Joan Collins and Bette Davis of Outworld (or whatever Johnny Cage said) buttomline was they can't stand each other, knowing Skarlet she might've done it out of spite because she hates Mileena. Mileena began to wake up just after I finished stitching her together back.

**Mileena's P.O.V**

"What happened?" I asked still suffering from pain.

"You were attacked by Skarlet. She slashed you opened from the back." I heard. I looked up to see who was talking to me; it was Scorpion.

"Don't worry, I got rid of her for you before she could do any worse." Just like I expected my heart began to quicken when I saw him, by the gods what is going on with me?

"Scorpion? You saved me."

"No need to thank me." He said. "But why?" I asked him, I had to know why he saved my life.

"That's what the Shirai Ryu does, we help those in need."

"But I'm your enemy, how could you have saved me? I never expected you to save me." I asked begging for some answered. I touched his arm and snatched back. What was I doing? My heart quicken faster when I touched him. What was this feeling? Why was it that when I touched him I felt my heart beat race and my body was filled with desire for whatever reason that was?

"What did you expect? A battle between us? That I would kill you with my sword? Take off my mask and burn you to crisp?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Well...yes." I admit I did expected him to face me or to kill me because he and I are enemies...or at least I thought we were. I couldn't help but look at his face, he had a handsome face that I could stare at all day and not blink even once and it was in human form. His body was nice and pumped as well, I never really noticed men like Scorpion because I've been with other Tarkatans, well mostly with Baraka but there was something about Scorpion I couldn't help but feel; something special about him and couldn't stop feeling the I felt about him.

"That was Scorpion that would have no mercy on you. This is Hanzo Hasashi that does mercy." He said. Which took me by surprise, this is the same man that decapitated Quan Chi for killing his family clan. To hear him have mercy on someone like me was shocking.

"I must leave now, you should get back to Outworld." He said and walked away. Still pondering of why I was feeling the way I was feeling about him.


	2. Chapter 2: You Must Know Now

_**The Next Day...**_

**Mileena's P.O.V**

I still couldn't get Scorpion out of mine, I also couldn't believe that he saved me from an attack. I had troubles sleeping last night because of it, I now realize why he would have mercy on me because he wasn't his revenant self. I mean he still has his fire and his spear but he wasn't his vengeful self like he was under Quan Chi's commands which makes him a bit different and it made me think about him. Of course I was still feeling the same way for Scorpion like I've been feeling lately, I still couldn't understand why I was having this feeling. I've never felt this way about someone other than Baraka but that's a whole other story that I don't want to go into details about. Anyways, right now I was wondering around Earthrealm and I must say that things have changed a lot since the last time I've been here, with that I mean that Raiden wasn't the protector and ruler of Earthrealm anymore, I had found out that Liu Kang was now the ruler. I know you're probably wondering why am I in Earthrealm when I don't really belong here but I had to find Scorpion, one of the reasons why I was in Earthrealm again was because I had to find out what was the true reason that he saved me. I mean I was sent by my master Shang Tsung to assassinate him and he saved me, then again it was not like I was going to assassinate him anyway. Something inside me made me realize that I couldn't kill him and that he needed to be alive and I didn't want him to be killed, it was like I wanted him for myself but not in a sadistic way but in a special way that's was the other reason why I returned here in Earthrealm to find out what was feeling that I feeling about Scorpion. Since no one in Outworlders could understand why I was feeling this way so perhaps some Earthrealmers could help me understand. I walked down the street looking for the Special Forces Office. I got the address from some guy and decided to go look for the place and I found it. I stood before the Special Forces Office and took a deep breath and entered. I looked around saw that there was technology everywhere I looked and people were busy working to find any kind of danger, besides me of course. I began to walk until I was stopped.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard only to see two young women, one of them looked just a woman I've had battles with and the other was an African-American woman with father I too battled with and they had their weapons out just incase if I was about to attack them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" One of them asked. I was a few inches from them but I was able to read their Dog tags. They read: Cassandra "Cassie" Cage and Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs. I put my hands up making sure I didn't come to harm anyone.

"It is alright Earthrealmer, I am not here to harm anyone." I assured them. The girls looked at each other for a second confused and then looked back at me. "Bullshit." Cassie said as she and Jacqui were ready to gun me down.

"I am not here to cause any kind of trouble I am only here to seek help."

"How do we know we know that you're not here to cause trouble?" Jacqui asked. She has a point there I am I have come here before to cause trouble because I hated Earthrealm and wanted to help my father rule it like he did Outworld and Edenia but this time I was positive that I didn't want any trouble and that I wasn't here to cause any. So I thought: "If you would give me a minute for me to reach and drop my weapons to floor, I promise you that I would give you the reason why I am here seeking help. Please?" Cassie and Jacqui looked at each other once more and then looked back at me again.

"You better not try any funny." Cassie threaten. "Drop your weapons now." Jacqui ordered. I did what I was told and reached for my sais and dropped them both on the gently and had my hands raised. The women slowly put their guns away.

"What are you doing here?" Cassie asked.

"I need your help on locating someone," I answered.

"Locating who?"

"A man."

"Could you be more specific?" Jacqui asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Hanzo Hasashi. Do you know where I could find him?"

**Cassie's P.O.V**

"You mean Scorpion?" I asked. "Yes, I''ve been looking for him everywhere and I can't find him. Do you know where he might be?" She asked. Okay, is this some kind of joke? Why is Mileena here? And why was she looking for Scorpion? I mean I haven't seen or heard of this chick since that disgusting kiss she gotten from D'vorah that devoured her face off (makes my stomach sick every time I think about it). Now here she is wanting me and Jacqui to help her to look for Scorpion for whatever reason.

"Why are you looking for Scorpion?" I asked sitting in a rolling chair.

"I rather not say." She answered.

"You better if you want us to help find him." Jacqui said. Mileena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I want to find Scorpion because yesterday he saved my life and I want to know why he did it and because I've been having weird feeling about him."

"What kind of weird feelings?" I asked her.

"Well, it's really no one's concern but lately I've been thinking about him and every time I think about him or see him I don't know what going on. It's just my heart quickens around him, I feel joy and desire to be with him, and cheeks turn red when I see him and all I want to do is get more closer to him and be with him and never leave him." She admitted and hung her head low in embarrassment. Jacqui and I were shocked by this, I didn't even think that Mileena had any feelings other than animosity and mauling people to death.

"You came here just to tell us that?" I asked her. She nodded

"What do you suppose it could be?" She asked.

"Well first how long have you been feeling this way about him?" Jacqui asked sitting next to Mileena but not too close to her.

"Since yesterday and I haven't stopped since, what could this mean?"

"It means you have a crush on him." I answered still surprised by the fact that Mileena's actually does have feelings...human like feelings.

"Excuse me, what does that mean?" She asked.

"You have a crush on him meaning you have the hots for him, you're infatuated with him, you like him." I explained.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

**Mileena's P.O.V**

"I am suppose to be his enemy, I'm not suppose to have this crush on him, I just couldn't. What should I do?" I asked them.

"You have to make that decision on your own, Mileena but, if I were you I would find him and try talking to him and get to know him before I would go jumping into things that may not work out." Cassie told me.

"Is that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes, try to talk to him, tell him how you feel about him, and since you said he saved your life who knows maybe he might like you too." Jacqui shrugged.

"I see." I said. "Where can I find him?"

"Try Japan, that's where Scorpion trained my husband Takeda since he was a child. You're probably heard of his clan called the Shirai Ryu." Jacqui gave me a sheet of paper that contained the address and the location where I could find Scorpion.

"Thank you." I thanked and made my way out of the Special Forces office. Now that I have the address and where I could find Scorpion, the next thing I will do is tell him how I feel about him and my suppose crush that I have on him.

**Scorpion's P.O.V**

I had finally returned back home at the Shirai Ryu temple after I had been gone all day from, I had cancelled training for the day just so I could wonder off which is something I do mostly all the tim since I've returned back to my human form. I passed by the Japanese Cherry Blossom tree, I looked up at the tree and just as expected...I shed a tear. This is where I met my late wife, Kana. There's not a day where I don't think of her, I even thought about her even when I was Quan Chi's control but my rage and fury was always there to stop me from thinking about her. I sat next to the tree and began to reminisce about Kana and how we became to be, she was truly one of a kind. She was sweet, passionate, spontaneous, tough and so damn stubborn, hell we both were stubborn...that's why we fell in love each other and we were inseparable from the day we met. I still kick myself to this day of why I wasn't there to protect her and my son from that son of a bitch Quan Chi. I'd be lying if I said that I don't get pissed after what Quan Chi has caused me, he killed my family and clan, made me his bitch, and manipulated me to give up the hope of restoring my family and clan and to kill Bi Han turning him into what he is now Noob Saibot. For years I had blamed Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei for the murder of my family and clan, I blamed the wrong people for their demise, I hated them, and I wouldn't stop at nothing until I had Sub-Zero's head. Everything is fine between Sub-Zero and I as well as the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei and Quan Chi's head became mine after I decapitate it from his shoulders. Although I avenged my family and clan, it doesn't change the fact that my wife, my son, and my former clan is gone forever. Now I'm all alone, my new Shirai Ryu clan is all I have left, I have no wife and no child, I'm just a broken man. I don't think there's any woman that I could be happy with, or a woman that I could love, or have a life, like I did Kana. I doubt that I'll ever be happy again...

"Hanzo?" I heard. I knew it was someone that wasn't from here because no calls in the Shirai Ryu temple me solely by my first name. I turned to look behind me only to see... Mileena?

"Mileena? What brings you here?" I asked her.

"I-I must to tell you something."


End file.
